nyancatfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:GodOfPepsi/Nyan Cat Adventures! Episode 7: Evil Plans
Starring: Nyan Cat! Donut Pusheen! Smurf Cat! Tac Nayn! Ms. Nyan Cat! American Cat! Toaster Puppy! And Melon Bird! (Police have showed up and evacuated everyone out of the building. The group is outside in a local park.) Nyan Cat: So what do you want? Are you working for Tac Nayn? Melon Bird: No, but I have information on Tac Nyan. American Cat: What luck. Smurf Cat: Yeah it seems to be a little to good to be true. Melon Bird: Well believe what you want, but it is true information. Pusheen: How did you get this information? Melon Bird: I have strong connections with the British Army. There spies found Nazi Cat meeting with "A black cat with a waffle body" in Germany. Then our spies learned that his name is Tac Nayn. He has no files and no information, whatsoever. Then they realized that it is the same cat that crashed it's spaceship on a beach and.....you were there. Nyan Cat: So he's in Germany....meeting with one of the most powerful cats in the world. Melon Bird: We think he might be looking to use Nazi Cat's army for his own personal agenda. Nyan Cat: Which is the same as Nazi Cat's. Melon Bird: Ruling the world? Nyan Cat: Ruling the world. Toaster Puppy: Well then we should get to Germany! Nyan Cat: Fine..... (He looks a the group) ... We're going on a trip. Ms. Nyan: To Germany! This'll be fun! Nyan Cat: Honey, we'll be going in, killing Tac Nayn, and then coming out. Ms. Nyan: Awwwww. Nyan Cat: We'll go to Germany some other time, ok? Ms. Nyan: Ok! I'm gonna go pack my things! (She runs off and Nyan Cat sighs) Smurf Cat: Something tells me you would like it if she didn't tag along. Nyan Cat: Well she could get hurt. Or worse. American Cat: Don't worry, I'll make sure she is out of harms way. Toaster Puppy: Out of harms way, doesn't mean she won't get hurt. Nyan Cat: Exactly. Melon Bird: You should only bring people that are going to fight. Pusheen: Well have fun in Germany! (He begins to walk off but is stopped by Nyan Cat. Nyan Cat: Pusheen....you CAN fight. Pusheen: But i'm not good at fighting! Smurf Cat: Nyan, let him go, we can do this. Pusheen: Good luck! (He runs off) American Cat: Coward..... Melon Bird: You are up against a man of great power here. American Cat: Still, lives are on the line and he is chickening out. Nyan Cat: Ok, well I gotta tell Ms. Nyan the bad news..... Melon Bird: I will see you all here tomorrow at 5. Have everything ready. (They all walk off.) .....Meanwhile in Germany, Nazi Cat, Tac Nayn and Rasta Cat are looking at the war machine. Tac Nayn: Magnificent. Rasta Cat: Seems very deadly, mon. Tac Nayn: That's the point, nitwit. Nazi Cat: We will be ready for your friends. Stupid Britians. They think we don't know they were spying on us. (Laughs) The End. First Appearences: None. Category:Blog posts